The Wandering Flame
by Keep Calm and Be Ninja
Summary: A new spirit rises from the ashes 200 years before the events of ROTG. She has no name, no memories, nothing except her purpose: bringing summer when the time calls for it. When she is summoned to become a Guardian, will this spirit discover who she really is? How is Jack Frost relevant to her? Will she be able to triumph over the obstacles ahead? Eventual Jack Frost x OC.
1. A Doused Spark

**The Wandering Flame**

**Chapter 1: A Doused Spark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or else Jack wouldn't almost end up with the Tooth Fairy.**

**A/N: Just as a heads-up, I _will _be including a love interest for Santa in awaiting chapters. And yes, her name is pronounced like Anna from Frozen (Ah-Nah). Totally different character, though. Make sure to review, favorite and follow!**

_"Ice burns, and it is hard to the warm-skinned to distinguish one sensation, fire, from the other, frost." -A.S Byatt, __Elementals: Stories of Fire and Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>200 Years Ago<strong>

"Anna, slow down!" A little girl panted, no older than four.

She wore an old-fashioned dress colored a pale olive that was absent of the usual white cuffs at the end, cheeks flushed red from the cold. Her nose was also tinged with crimson, her breaths coming out in misty puffs that soon dissipated within seconds.

The girl tried fixing her hair, which was flying free and becoming tangled. It was a strawberry-blond color, complimenting her lovely jade eyes.

An older girl, no older than eighteen or nineteen, jogged ahead of her around town, laughing and twirling around as snowflakes began to descend from the sky more heavily. She nimbly dodged the trotting horses and speeding carriages in the street, avoiding the passing residents that glanced at her oddly.

Her hair was a light blonde, twisted back into a braid that whipped back and forth with the rest of her body. Her dress was casual, a light blue in color with elbow-length sleeves. A winter coat covered up her arms, the dark shade a stark contrast to the rest of her. Mittens protected her fingers from the biting cold as she played in the snow.

Ice blue eyes gazed up at the cloudy heavens, mirth and excitement giving them a certain sparkle.

"Maybe you should learn to run faster, Rena!" She remarked as a little(ish) boy merely stood to the side, releasing a dull sigh.

"I don't get why you're so excited about snow. It's winter, it's _been _snowing. And every time it does you keep rushing outside like it's some kind of magic."

Anna stopped dancing, rolling her eyes at the younger child. "Because it _is _magic, Leo! Something you'll never understand because you're a _killjoy_."

Leo pouted, his short blonde hair getting blown into his face by a gust of wind. Somewhat dark ice-blue eyes glanced away from Anna. "I'm not a killjoy, I just don't see why you keep getting excited over something that happens so frequently. And you're supposed to be the _older _one."

A figure stood atop a roof, clad in a white short tunic, brown pants, a brown cloak and his feet left bare. A crooked herder's staff was gripped in his long fingers. Everything about him was pale-from his hair to his complexion. He watched the siblings with an amused grin on his face.

The teenage boy found it interesting how people in the town of Charleston could be so entertaining. Especially Anna-she always loved it when it snowed, more than most people. Sometimes he would cause it to snow out of season, and she'd be outside until nightfall, filling the wintry air with her cries of delight.

"So what if I'm older? I'm mature for the most part, it's just...snow is so exciting! I don't know why, but it's just...it's so magical, like there's something about it that's special. Haven't you ever felt it?" Anna breathed, smiling when she could see her foggy breaths.

She inhaled the cold crisp air, enjoying the scent of the outdoors. She didn't even care that her nose was starting to numb.

"I have! I have!" Rena cheered, waving a hand.

Leo scoffed. "I haven't, because it's just frozen water droplets."

"You don't know that for sure. What if Jack Frost makes all the snow?" Anna countered.

Jack, the teenager with pure snow-white hair and pale skin, sucked in a breath. Did she believe in him? If she did, then she'd spot him...on the roof...watching them...

He hurriedly hid behind the peak of the roof he was on, making sure he was out of sight just in case. As much as he was elated that someone might actually believe in him, Jack didn't want to freak the poor girl out or cause her to look like a crazy person.

Her brother made a face. "Jack Frost isn't r-"

Leo was cut-off mid-sentence when a snowball collided with his face, the packed snow splattering all over the younger boy. His cheeks started to turn an even brighter cherry red, as was his nose.

"Isn't what, huh? How would an 11-year-old know that? Do you have proof? No, I don't _think sooo. _So, he _could_ be real!" The one guilty of chucking the snowball drawled, though she seemed a bit hesitant in her claim.

He spluttered, brushing the snow off his short tunic. Droplets clung to his long lashes like liquid pearls, sparkling from minuscule rays of light.

Anna laughed mercilessly, beginning to go after Rena with two snowballs. She screeched, desperately running away from the elder sister while giggling loudly.

Jack edged a smile. He really wished he wasn't immortal sometimes, so he could experience what it was like to have brothers and sisters, and to grow up with them. Then again, even if he wasn't immortal anymore, he was pretty sure he didn't even have any siblings at this point. After all, 100 years had passed. They'd be dead by now anyway.

On that depressing note, he went back to watching the siblings.

"Right, like that was mature." Leo muttered, frowning deeply.

The blonde girl chased her younger sister relentlessly, until she finally hit her back with one of the snowballs. Rena gasped in surprise, scooping up and making more snowballs.

"Payback!" She cried as she and Anna began a snowball fight.

Glancing at her brother, the ice blue-eyed blonde called out, "Leo, come _on_! You're only 11, live a little! You won't be able to act so carefree in the future!"

He simply crossed his arms in defiance.

"Or are you _scared_?" Anna taunted, eliciting a twitch of Leo's eye.

"I am _not_ scared. It's just pointless." Leo defended.

"Like I am going to believe that. You're just afraid of _losing_." The blonde replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Taking a risk, Jack crept up from his hiding place, summoning the wind to carry him over a few feet away from Leo. Creating a magical snowball, he threw it smack-dab at the center of the boy's face. At first he protested, but the magic washed over his features, causing him to smile.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you how pointless it is!" He exclaimed, making snowballs and throwing them at Anna.

"Hey! Now it's two against one! This isn't fair!" She laughed, darting away from both her siblings.

Jack laughed as well, conjuring up more snowballs. "Well then, maybe I should even the odds!"

He joined in their snowball fight, alternating between hitting Leo, Rena and Anna. Soon it grew dark, and Anna appeared extremely confused.

"Did the two of you hear anything during our snowball fight? Like a voice for example?"

The winter spirit froze (no pun intended), remaining still as he gazed at the blonde in shock. Did she really believe in him? No, or she'd talk to him once she saw him...what was going on?

Rena yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "No."

"Of course not, it was just us playing." Leo frowned.

Apparently Jack's magic was already fading. Man, this kid was difficult to get a smile from.

Anna remained unconvinced, but shrugged. "I...perhaps I was hearing things."

"That is most likely the case, considering it's you and you're on the borderline of being labeled as insane." The boy remarked, earning a light slap on the arm from his sister.

"How rude! Maybe I should tell Papa you were insulting his first-born!" She teased.

"He wouldn't get mad-I'm the one that will continue the family line, after all." Leo riposted.

Anna made a horrified face. "Oh, and I fear for the future generations to come. Just thinking of descendants commenting about everything in such a _tedious _way will surely bring about the end of the world as we know it."

The blonde scowled, stalking back to their house. Rena stood beside her big sister, holding her gloved hand.

"Can we go home now, Sissy?"

She smiled down at her sister. "Yes, we can Rena. Are you too tired to walk anymore?"

A nod was what she received, followed by a yawn.

"Okay, up we go!" Anna cheered, bending down to have Rena climb onto her back, shooting back up to cause Rena to smile and giggle.

As she walked with her little sister on her back, Jack trailed behind in intrigue. She could hear him, but couldn't see him? Did that mean she only half-believed or something? Or had doubts? Why did believing in someone or something have to be so complicated?!

He jogged ahead, walking backwards while staring at Anna. The winter spirit waved a hand in front of her face, but she only kept looking ahead, past him, through him.

She was pretty, that he could admit. A little plain, but still a little above average. Anna had a somewhat slender nose, light skin that was unblemished, pink lips and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were nice too-an icy blue that reminded him of winter, but also of life. Perhaps it was the vibrancy she always seemed to exude. Her figure wasn't_ too_ bad-

_"I can't seriously be thinking about how cute a girl is, especially when I'm immortal and she isn't. That's practically setting myself up for a lifetime of depression and heartbreak. Why would I even be thinking of girls, anyway?" _The winter spirit though dully.

Jack frowned in frustration. He walked beside her, leaning close to her ear. "Can you hear me?"

Anna started, glancing around with wide ice-blue eyes. "W-who's there?"

"Anna? What's going on?" Rena queried, her big jade eyes filled with alarm and fright.

Bewildered, the white-haired teen beside her clamped a hand over his mouth. This had never happened before, not ever. She was _so close _to seeing him, but she was filled with enough doubt that she could only hear him, apparently. Or at least that was what he guessed.

"No way. This has never happened before." He muttered, voice muffled by his hand.

Again Anna wearily looked around, soon becoming fearful of what she couldn't see. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Anna, I'm scared." Rena whimpered, her grip around her sister's neck tightening.

Jack remained silent. He didn't mean to frighten them, or cause them to become alarmed. It was supposed to just be a little test to see if she really could hear him. In hindsight perhaps he should've done it when it wasn't getting dark and they were practically walking home alone.

The blonde continued walking, though now her ice-blue eyes darted in every direction, her body tense. She craned her neck to glance at her sister.

"It's okay Rena, I guess I'm just hearing things again."

"Are you really going crazy?" The strawberry-blonde asked worriedly.

Anna smiled. "No, maybe I'm just too caught up in my many thoughts. You know how I daydream. And Leo's always postulating ridiculous theories to explain me, which is stupid in itself."

Rena edged a sleepy smile. "Mm-hmm."

She rested her head against Anna's back, big jade eyes finally closing to sleep.

They finally reached the house, with Jack still following them. The door flung open to reveal a woman with pale blonde hair like Anna's and sparkling ice-blue eyes. Her face was beautiful, with a slender nose, full lips and a nice face-shape. She waited for Anna to enter the house before shutting the door, leaving the winter spirit to watch from a window.

The Archer family was most interesting indeed. Especially now that he knew Anna could hear him.

Peeking inside a window, he watched Mrs. Archer take the sleeping Rena off Anna's back, carrying her up the stairs to bed. A man with strawberry-blonde hair, a few shades darker than Rena's, came and sat down with Anna at the dining table. They were talking about something, then Mr. Archer laughed rather boisterously and brushed some melted snow off of Anna's lashes and cheeks.

He had bright jade eyes like Rena, if not a bit deeper in color.

Mr. Archer was a tall, somewhat burly man with a slim waistline and bulging muscles from years of building and working. He had a five o'clock shadow despite shaving in the morning.

Seeing all was well, Jack summoned the wind to carry him away. There were other places that needed not only his snow and cold, but also his fun and mischief.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. And I'll get you to believe in me completely." Jack promised, his voice a mere whisper.

Nonetheless, Anna turned her head a bit, as if she heard even the whisper coming from him.

Little did he know that that night would be the last time he'd see Anna Archer alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

I sat down with Papa at the dining table at his request. I did come home later than expected, so he was immediately assaulting me with questions.

"Is everything alright, Anna? You're not hurt, are you? Did you get into another squabble? `You came home so late tonight." Concern sparkled in his jade eyes.

I nodded. "Mm-hmm, everything's fine. I just didn't keep track of the time-Leo, Rena and I got into a big snowball fight."

Papa lifted his eyebrows. "Leo joined you? That's extremely rare, especially for him. Honestly, I don't know why he's so stubborn about partaking in the fun of being a child. I also don't know where he gets that high intelligence from, but it's definitely not from me."

I frowned. "You're plenty smart, Papa. So is Mama."

He smiled at me, eyes crinkling at the ends and bringing out the lines in his face. "Thank you my dear. You know, you're practically of marrying age."

I groaned, sitting back in my chair. It creaked under my weight. "Please don't remind me. It's horrible enough Mother keeps asking me if I am interested in any of the boys in town. She even points them out when we go purchasing food! It's completely humiliating and uncivilized."

Papa laughed, a hearty sound with a deep tone. I had always loved his laughs, they made me feel warm inside.

"My dear Anna, I was going to say I wish you weren't growing up so fast. I'm most certainly not looking forward to the day you must choose a husband." He said, reaching out to wipe away the drops of melted snow that clung to my eyelashes and stuck to my cheeks.

I smiled with him. "Oh. Well, I appreciate your sentiments about it."

Then I could have sworn I heard a whisper of some sort, so I turned my head. But I saw nothing. Was someone following me? It was a scary thought, but who would bother? Charleston was huge, why pick me of all people to follow? It didn't make any sense, so I just let it go.

We got up from the table, heading to sit down in front of the fireplace. I gazed into its flames, marveling at their beauty. As much as I loved the snow, I also loved the sun and fire, for some strange reason. It was mesmerizing, staring at the fire, seeing it change from bright orange to fierce red and at the bottom purple.

I let the heat from the fireplace thaw my body, sighing in relief with a blanket wrapped around me. Papa sat down on the floor next to me after a while, gazing into the depths of the flames with me. Sometimes I wished I could reach out and be enveloped in its warmth, but I knew as much as fire was beautiful, it was also dangerous. Kind of like the cold.

Then my mind started wandering, thinking about how the ice turned from chilling to almost burning when it became too much, and how fire burned too. Perhaps, despite their differences, fire and ice shared some similarities after all.

"What are you thinking about now?" Papa asked, looking at me with...amusement?

"Fire and ice." I answered.

"Ooh, what about them?" He drawled, his smile growing broader.

"They both burn, and they can both be deadly, but at the same time beautiful and magical. I don't know why...my mind makes strange connections." I sighed, adjusting the blanket around me.

"Sometimes strange only means special." Papa told me as Mama came down the stairs.

"Anna, why are you still awake?" She inquired.

I waved the blanket at her. "I'm thawing."

Her ice-blue eyes, eyes exactly like mine, sparkled with worry. "Oh dear, I'll make you some hot chocolate. In the meantime, change into your nightwear, okay? At least you won't be in those sopping wet clothes anymore. Honey, why didn't you do anything?"

Papa's expression turned confused and innocent. "What? Why is this suddenly my fault?"

Mama had already entered the kitchen, her head of pale blonde hair popping out to glare at him. "Because you're her father! You aren't doing a very good job of it if you let her wear her wet clothes all this time."

"Mother, it's okay, it's my fault. I just wasn't thinking." I said, trying to protect Papa at least a little.

My mother would always chastise him whenever something went wrong with one of us-a cold, a broken bone, a headache, and said he should have been caring for us better, given us more attention.

Of course, he would gently defend himself by saying children would get sick, hurt and feel pain, it was how they learned to protect themselves, as they one day would have to.

Mother never saw it that way.

She only sighed, remaining in the kitchen where the scent of chocolate wafted into the living room. I stood, going into my room to change into a warm nightgown. When I returned downstairs Mother had a mug of hot chocolate in her long, delicate fingers.

I didn't have fingers like hers-mine were short and what I believed were stubby. I hated them.

"Drink this and go to bed. I don't want you sleep-deprived or getting sick." She warned me, handing me the hot beverage.

"Thanks, Mother." I smiled, sipping at the drink while inhaling the luscious aroma of steaming chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Hours Later<strong>

Something was wrong.

My eyes shot open as my fingers flew to my throat, which felt as if it were clogged shut. I coughed, swallowed, desperate to clear it, as the smell of something burning attacked my nose. It caused my eyes to water while I tumbled out of bed, throwing my door open to see plumes of smoke rising from downstairs.

I wanted to scream, but there was no time. I had to wake my family. Sprinting down the hall, I flung the door open to Rena's room. She was always a light-sleeper, like Leo and I, so she instantly jerked awake, her strawberry-blonde hair tangled and messy.

"Sis? What's going on?" Her wide jade eyes were filled with fright.

"Fire. I don't know how, but we need to get out! Come on, you need to be brave and wake Leo up, okay? I'm going to wake up Mama and Papa."

She nodded, terrified as I dragged her out of bed. Rena threw herself against Leo's door, quickly turning the knob with her small hands.

_"Good girl." _I thought as I rushed to my parents' room.

"Mama! Papa! There's a fire!" I screamed, coughing afterwards.

They were up immediately, groggy eyes filled with alarm. "What-"

"Get out, hurry!" I yelled, dragging them by their hands out of their bedroom.

"Leo! Rena!" Papa shouted, scooping up Leo in his arms due to his greater weight.

It was one of the few times I saw fear in my younger brother's eyes. Rena had been lifted up by Mama, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll clear a path! Anna, take Leo!" Papa cried, dashing ahead of us while dodging the falling debris, which was enveloped in flames.

Mama and I hurried toward the door behind Papa, who managed to indeed clear a path. But our ceiling was crumbling above us, seconds away from giving in. I was the furthest behind, and knew I didn't have enough time to reach the door. So I did the only thing I could: I tossed Leo ahead.

He stumbled a bit, but kept running. "Anna, come ON!"

I attempted to run toward the door anyway, but a piece of ceiling collapsed and a wooden beam crashed down onto my legs, pinning them down. I screamed, feeling the searing heat of the fire eat away at my skin. I wasn't getting burned, I was getting _consumed_. The fire refused to halt or falter in speed, continuing to fester in my legs and slowly crawl upward.

"_Anna_!" Papa yelled as I tried to pry the wood off.

But it wouldn't budge. I was trapped. Smoke was starting to fill my lungs, the black clouds choking me from the inside. I gagged from the charring taste and smell that was causing my eyes to water further. My vision was growing cloudy, diminishing to a hazy outline of my family.

I forced myself to smile anyway. "It's no use, I'm stuck. And the house will collapse in a matter of seconds, there's nothing you can do. I love you-all of you, okay?"

"ANNA!" I heard them scream before the rest of the ceiling crumbled on top of me.

I gazed up at the revealed sky, the full moon gleaming its soft rays down on me as flames seemed to swirl around it.

_"I'm just glad you're all safe. The moon...looks so pretty tonight..."_


	2. A Faux Existence

**The Wandering Flame**

**Chapter 2: A Faux Existence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, sadly.**

Recap: I gazed up at the revealed sky, the full moon gleaming its soft rays down on me as flames seemed to swirl around it.

"I'm just glad you're all safe. The moon...looks so pretty tonight..."

_"Because I was conceived and born and I grew up. I'm breathing and my heart is beating and as much as it hurts-as much searing, monumental pain it causes me-I have to exist." -_Brenna Yovanoff, _Paper Valentine_

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

Eyes fluttered open, inhaling the singed yet fresh air. Hands flexed to test reflexes and legs stretched to dissolve the tiredness in them.

The first thought that popped into her head was, _"Where am I?"_

A follow-up question became _"_Who _am I?"_

Suddenly a voice, or rather, an idea flowed into her mind. _"You are the Spirit of Summer, the one who warms away the frost and brings days filled with sunshine. The power of flame and thaw is yours to bear."_

The girl gazed up at the faded moon in the sky, feeling as if it was the one that had planted these ideas and thoughts into her head. Or rather, _he_.

The man in the moon. She knew now, for he told her so.

She spotted a rod or staff of some sort beside her, glowing softly with light. Out of an odd compulsion, she reached out to grab it, feeling a sort of deep connection to it that could not be described with mere words.

It was a sort of cherry wood laced with spiraling lines of gold curling up the staff to the head, which was shaped like a burst of flame. A rather queer finishing piece, but who was she to judge?

After all, apparently she was the Spirit of Summer.

Stumbling out of the rubble she found herself in, the girl used her new staff to help her walk. Glancing around once more, she realized she'd been in the aftermath of a rather terrible fire.

"What...happened here?" She murmured, continuing to stagger away from the debris.

Piles of charred wood, crumbling stone and shattered glass lied everywhere, but she somehow managed to make it out unharmed.

Finding a nearby puddle of melted snow, the girl finally caught a glimpse of herself for the 'first' time.

Her hair was long and golden-scarlet, eyes colored a mix of gold and hints of red. She was wearing a nightgown of sorts, though the seams and edges were lines with subtle, intricate flames above the burned, tattered ends. She turned, catching other angles of her body.

Inching up the hem of her skirt to see if her legs were okay, she was stunned to see that on the sides were spiraling patterns of flames similar to the ones on her dress.

"Are gold-ish eyes normal? Are the patterns on my legs normal?" She murmured in question.

"I don't even know my name...why do I know my purpose, and _what_ I am, but not _who_ I am?"

A couple somberly came to the debris, staring at the remnants in despair. The woman was very lovely with a thin figure and an oval face framed by light blonde hair.

The man acted as her pillar of strength, both literally and figuratively. His towering body held her close to him, seeming to keep her from falling apart.

"Dear God...William, I can't bear it. Where is she? Why can't we find her? Why did this have to happen to us?" The woman sobbed, barely staying upright.

"I don't know, my dear. We...we can only hope she is in a better place now." The man now known as William replied.

He, too, had a countenance contorted with grief.

"Excuse me, do you know where I am? Are you oka-" The girl began, reaching to touch the woman's arm, only to pass through it.

A gasp escaped her lips as an expression of horror spread across her face. "What...just happened? Hello? Can't you hear me?!"

They continued to stare as if she didn't exist. Did she not really exist? Was she just some sort of sick joke with a stupid purpose? More people passed through her, unaware of her presence, unaware of her being.

"Why is this happening?! Why can't they see me?! Is it because I'm a spirit?" She muttered, stumbling away from the crowds of civilians.

The grip on her spiraled stave tightened, causing her knuckles to flush white. Her already bright gold and red hair spouted flames at the tips as her outline emanated steam.

She threw her head back to glare at the bright blue sky and the distant, ivory planet.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" The girl screamed, knowing it didn't matter if anyone heard her.

Because they couldn't.

Since to them, she didn't exist.

Quickly she escaped the town in which she awoke, somehow causing herself to fly by summoning the wind. Some day, she'd come back for answers, but for now it was all too much.

From that day on, she would always blame the man on the moon for this nightmarish life thrust upon her. Because now, she would always be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jack<strong>

When he finally made his way back to Charleston to test the intriguing Archer child further, what awaited him was nothing short of horrific.

As ice-blue eyes landed on the remains of charred wood and shattered remnants of a once lovely home, a sense of panic and utter perturbation slammed him in the gut.

His mouth went dry at the awful sight before him. Was she...was she gone?

_Gone_, gone?

This feeling of dread and distress was worse than when he first emerged from the frozen lake and realized no one even knew he existed.

Slowly, his feet drew him closer to the burned-down house as he carefully avoided the shards of glass and pointed shafts of wood. He searched everywhere, but there was no body.

Except, strangely enough, there was a certain spot that was left untouched by the blackened soot of the fire. Jack didn't know what it was supposed to mean, but he had to believe it was a sign.

He couldn't lose his first believer-it meant too much to him.

The Spirit of Winter searched high and low for the Archer family, and finally found them in what appeared to be a relative's housing. They all looked very grim, which caused unease to stir in his stomach.

"I'm not going to believe she's gone!" Little Rena cried, tear marks staining her chubby cheeks and eyes swollen red from all of her bawling.

Leo looked absolutely shell-shocked, barely able to spit out his reply. "Rena...I saw her. She...she was trapped. We all saw her."

"But we never saw her afterward! That has to mean she's still out there!" The strawberry-blonde protested.

"Sweetheart, I want to believe it too, but Anna is-" Their mother began, before her husband cut in.

"No, no buts. There is no solid proof that she is gone. We have to hold on to the belief that Anna is still out there somewhere. It's been three days and there's been no sign of her." William declared, earning a hopeful gaze from his youngest and an intrigued stare from his son.

His wife, however, sent him a look of hurt and disbelief. "William-"

"Cora, my love, I won't give in to despair when there is hope that our daughter is alive."

Her jaw tightened as she tried not to tear up in front of the children. "We need to discuss this later."

Cora's entrancing blue eyes flickered to Leo and Rena. "It's time for bed."

"Will you keep the light off again?" Rena requested.

Despite having arc lamps and other early versions of electrical light in this time period, Jack noticed that they seemed to frighten the girl and her brother, as if a spark would ignite them and send this house burning to the ground like their own.

"Of course, darling. Now, off to bed you go. Your father and I will be there to tuck you in shortly." The pale-blonde smiled, prompting her sleepy children upstairs with the help of their aunt.

Cora turned to face her husband. "William, it isn't that I don't want to believe our daughter is...still out there. I just don't see how I can. Where is the proof? Where would she even go after that? We would have been told of her whereabouts by now. And you saw how she got pinned down; even if she was still alive, she'd never be able to walk again."

Tears threatened to drip down her face as she choked out the final sentence. The strawberry-haired man before her encircled his muscled arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Just believe in her, my love. Who knows? Maybe she was given a second chance at life, only with a new form."

Cora pulled her head away from his broad shoulder. "How could you think such a thing is possible?"

"Because nothing is really _im_possible. They're just ideas most people deem too outside of our own ways of thinking to consider real." William answered, warmth shining in his jade eyes.

Jack had to pull away from the window, unable to hear much more of their conversation. Anna, his first near-believer, was dead. Dead, or missing somehow. But 'dead' stayed with him more than missing, and the spirit could only feel himself spiral into deep despair as the world seemed to crash down on him.

Distancing himself from the town, he felt his anger and long-rooted sadness well up until he could no longer contain it inside of him. With a roar, he unleashed a powerful blast of ice magic from his shepherd's crook that acted as a catalyst.

The blast shot up into the sky before exploding, lighting the clouds with flashes of pale blue and white. Once again, it felt as if his existence was nothing but a fake. What kind of existence was it if no one could see or hear you? When you were all alone in the world?

He said no words, but Jack was mad at himself, and whoever decided to take Anna away from him and her family. Had he come back sooner, perhaps she'd still be alive. The Spirit of Winter sent more blasts skyward, cursing the consequences or if the citizens grew alarmed. He needed to vent, and then...

Then, he needed to forget Anna. Because if he kept remembering her, he'd only feel further turmoil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short, I tried to elongate it but it just seemed to kill the chapter and go off-topic. So, next chapter will be longer (probably). Apologies for the delayed chapter! I got sick and Christmas had me super busy. And late Merry Christmas to whoever celebrates it! Remember to favorite, follow and review!**


	3. Wonder In The Cold

**The Wandering Flame**

**Chapter 3-Wonder In The Cold**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, ROTG doesn't belong to me. Maybe North will surprise me next Christmas, who knows.**

Recap: 'He said no words, but Jack was mad at himself, and whoever decided to take Anna away from him and her family. Had he come back sooner, perhaps she'd still be alive. The Spirit of Winter sent more blasts skyward, cursing the consequences or if the citizens grew alarmed. He needed to vent, and then...

Then, he needed to forget Anna. Because if he kept remembering her, he'd only feel further turmoil.'

**Terms:**

**rebenok: [ree-BYOH-nuhk] What I hope means 'child' in Russian. If I'm wrong, someone please correct me. I am obviously not knowledgeable of the language.**

* * *

><p><strong>150 Years Later-Summer Spirit's POV<strong>

I wandered around the Earth for decades, learning what I could from each place I visited. I managed to get some new clothes from a place called India, where the people were darker in skin tone and draped in layers of fine silk and other pretty materials. The first time I went there was 100 years ago, when summer was needed, but...well, they were in the middle of a revolution or something. Now it wasn't so bad.

They wore jewelry excessively, but the way they wore it was so beautiful. Silver and gold bangles and bracelets jingled on their wrists and ankles with dangling long earrings. Sparkling necklaces and brooches shone proudly on their person, and some even had a gem in the middle of their foreheads or just red dots, which I discovered were called 'tilakas', or 'tilaks' for short.

I felt out of place with my fair skin and fiery appearance. The markets were especially crowded, where endless amounts of the populace went to purchase all sorts of things.

However, several other parts of India that I visited were not as fortunate or abundant in resources. Their clothing was more simple, and though some still wore jewelry, it wasn't in copious amounts or as high in quality. As terribly as I felt for them, it was a natural occurrence in the world. Not everyone could be wealthy, after all.

I found it fun to hop onto the backs of massive grey animals they called 'elephants'. They were beautiful in their own way, with long sturdy trunks for noses, sharp ivory tusks, and a high intelligence. Sometimes I liked to think they were aware of my presence.

The clothes I nabbed guiltily were simple, colored an olive green lined with gold and some red consisting of trousers and a long loose tunic. They were nice but not flashy or constricting, so I went with it. I then left to explore other parts of the world that required my services.

Asia was very interesting as I left India to travel to Nepal, where women wore frilly-laced dresses and huge skirts. They'd been having some...issues as of late, so I always made my trips quick. It was a rather interesting place, though.

I found myself becoming drawn to the varying styles of outfits around the world, wishing I could take an outfit from each country I visited. Sometimes I did, but my hiding place in Brazil was getting harder to maintain as humans continued to populate the Earth at an alarming rate. They kept consuming more and more land for themselves, uncaring for the other poor creatures trying to survive in the harshness of Mother Nature.

China, despite its various flaws, was lovely. I loved their food, especially the cakes and dumplings (even though I'm a spirit without a need for food, I can still indulge in the pleasantries from time to time), their festivals that were always filled with so much laughter, food and beautiful lit lanterns, and the ruqun dresses that were so elegant but flowing at the same time.

Naturally, I "borrowed" one. I also "borrowed" a kimono from Japan, who were coming along quite well in advances in technology and weapons. The katana always intrigued me; it was such a remarkable sword.

That was when I became interested in 'battle', 'martial arts', and 'swordsmanship', as they were called. At first I wondered if people could see a levitating sword if I picked one up, but apparently it just vanishes with the rest of me. Thankfully I'm unable to hurt any of the humans with it. I learned the art of swordsmanship through various countries over the years with many different blades and even beyond that to staves like my own or throwing knives.

I learned many styles and forms of martial arts as well, though even 150 years could not make me a master by any means. Mostly because even though I practiced whenever I could, I still had a duty to uphold. It was irritating that I was still so mannerly and responsible even when I was trying to rebel.

Japanese food was always pretty heavy on seafood, but they came up with really creative ways to eat it. I also loved walking underneath the rows of endless cherry blossom trees that were native to the region. The soft cerise petals were so beautiful in the springtime I always anticipated my next arrival to bring my warmth so they could begin to blossom not long after.

If only there was a Spirit of Spring to lessen my workload...

Greece was very interesting. They believed in several different spirits and gods, though the old ones like the ones for seasons, unfortunately, weren't believed in anymore. I did find out however that the Summer goddess in their culture was named Theros, so I adopted the name and shortened it to Rose.

It was better than 'Spirit of Summer'.

Over the century and a half after I awoke, I found myself loathing the Man on the Moon more and more. He never spoke to me, and never answered my questions. He didn't even tell me my name. I had to name _myself_.

I had to discover the world _myself_, without any proper guidance. Even if people could walk right through me, it didn't mean animals could. Apparently, for some reason, humans were the only ones that could not acknowledge my existence. Unfortunately, the 'cool-looking' ones as some people put it were always the more dangerous ones.

Lions, tigers, cheetahs, panthers...at times pandas scared me, especially when I found a cub by its lonesome. They were just so cute, though! Oh, and snakes...ugh, I steered clear of them after I got bitten. Thankfully it was non-poisonous. Could I die twice? Had I even died? It seemed like it when I woke up.

At this point, adding another 5 years, I had explored pretty much every country and piece of land on Earth, except Greenland, the Arctic, and the North and South Poles. I decided to try it, even though something within me had me avoiding those places for the longest time. They hadn't needed my fire or warmth, after all. I wasn't to interfere on that level, else it could become catastrophic.

Even though I wasn't immune to the cold, I wanted to see a place with such a vast expanse of wintry air and blasting snow. I loved it-I loved everything about winter. The chill in the air, the icicles that formed at freezing temperatures and solidified lakes, and of course the white flakes that came from the sky. Sometimes it snowed out of nowhere, like someone just caused it to magically appear even though I knew from my two centuries of life that there wasn't enough precipitation in the sky.

I summoned the wind to take me to the North Pole. I'd heard the myths and legends of 'Santa Claus', the one who delivered presents to everyone who was good for the year on December 25th. It was quite a feat to give children presents all around the world in one day. If he was believed in and real, maybe he could help me become believed in. He was rumored to be kind and wise, after all.

When I reached the North Pole, I noticed the extreme drop in temperature. But even though I was freezing, probably slowly to death (if that was possible), it was breathtaking.

No cities, no people ignorant of my existence, just a beautiful expanse of snow and thick ice. Further on I saw creatures I'd only heard of: Polar bears, ringed seals, arctic foxes...

The air was so crisp and fresh, I wanted to stay here forever. But I felt my body temperature dropping rapidly, prompting me to keep exercising and using my fire powers to keep warm. However, even those were beginning to fail me as glaciers became increasingly prominent.

Eventually, when I thought I was never going to make it, I saw buildings lit with beautiful strings of lights built right into a massive glacier formation. They were practically mountains, with a halo of the northern lights shining above it. Since it just screamed magic, I headed there to the best of my abilities.

Just as I made it to the entrance of the gigantic building/factory, my knees buckled beneath me, sending me crashing into the snow. The jolt of cold was like a slap in the face, though at this point I was too tired to care. I didn't even know I could get tired, much less frostbite or a dwindling spark. My eyes lazily roamed upward to see some kind of white-furred humanoid creature dashing towards me, with shouts filling the air as I lost myself to the pull of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>With North<strong>

He furrowed his thick eyebrows as he mulled over the naughty and nice lists, calling out orders occasionally to his elf "workers" and yetis. There seemed to be a spike in naughty children this year.

North muttered something in Russian, jotting down some notes before standing abruptly from behind his desk, the legs of the chair screeching against the floor. He stretched his limbs and cracked his back from the hours he'd spent hunched over the lists.

"Ahh, time for break. Cookies-where are my cookies?" His thick Russian accent caused his tongue to roll over certain letters as his strong voice rumbled, causing a few elves to nearly trip over themselves to give him a platter of soft warm cookies.

"There they are!" He grinned, munching on the cookies as he exited his office, walking around his cavernous workshop filed with magical snow, flying toys and working yetis.

As he began to pass by a yeti painting some trains, he found he didn't like how brightly yellow it was. "I don't like it, paint it green!"

The yeti sputtered in disbelief, looking over to the dozens of already yellow trains, then proceeded to slam his massive head onto the table. A few elves were entangled in strings of light and covered under other miscellaneous items _again_, though they looked to him for his approval of their 'hard work'.

He beamed, using an overly approving tone. "Very nice, keep up good work!"

They cheered, happily continuing with their goofing off. This was why he hired the yetis.

North inspected the flying toy planes and dolls another yeti with dark fur was working on, grinning at the progress. "I like it, very good! It is wonderful! The children will love it!"

Then he heard the chaos up ahead and increased his speed to investigate the situation. A white-furred yeti named Claude was hurrying over to him spouting incomprehensible gibberish with a girl limp in his furry arms.

"Claude, what is the meaning of this? Who is that girl?" Santa questioned, handing off his plate of cookies to a few unfortunate elves.

The yeti started to explain as North swallowed, staring at the girl in concern. She didn't seem human, judging by the intricate flame staff gripped tightly in one of her hands and her oddly colored hair. Plus she didn't look like she was from India, yet she was wearing a salwar kameez.

"Alright alright, explain slowly. Take her to office!" The Guardian of Wonder ordered, fast-walking with Claude to swing open the door to his private office forcefully.

"Set her down there. Get me hot chocolate and blankets!"

The frustratingly clumsy and nearly incompetent elves dashed off to retrieve what he barked out as the man himself loomed over the girl. Her lips were an alarming blue, and her fingers were tinged with purple as she was placed on a couch that was immediately pushed over to the fireplace.

She was lucky she hadn't lost any fingers or toes to frostbite.

Claude finished explaining the situation as North stroked his silvery-white beard, subtly pulling out crumbs from the cookies he'd consumed earlier. Why would a girl such as this risk so much just to see if she could visit his workshop?

"Thank you Claude, get back to work. I will take it from here."

The yeti nodded, glancing at the girl worriedly before exiting the office. North held one of her hands, attempting to warm her up even if by a little despite the fireplace. She needed more heat. A light bulb went off in his head as he hastily searched for his red coat.

Muttering Russian again, he finally remembered he'd hung it up on a hook draped with various bobbles, snatching it from its place and covering the poor girl with it. Its size easily consumed her body as a little color returned to her flushed cheeks.

North rubbed his temples, sitting beside her as the hot chocolate and blankets finally arrived. The elves scurried off to who knew where, as Santa Claus gently placed the thick blankets onto her.

He stroked his beard again, lost in thought.

"What are you doing in workshop?" The towering man murmured, trying to solve this mystery.

It seemed he would not be receiving any answers until she awoke. Which was shockingly sooner than he expected. And by sooner, he meant half an hour.

Her eyes finally fluttered open to reveal irises of an intriguing gold with ruby chips. Definitely not human. Then who was she?

The girl glanced around slowly, her movements groggy and uncertain. "Where...am I? Is this where I go when I die?"

North couldn't help but laugh at her comment, startling her by his sudden outburst. "No, far from it _rebenok_. You are in my office!"

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "In...your office? Then...you must be..."

He folded his arms, revealing his tat-sleeves with 'naughty' and 'nice' on his arms. "Yes, I am Santa Claus! But call me North."

She tried to stand, but was still too weak to do so. He rushed over to her side, kneeling to keep her on the couch. "No, do not move yet. You still too cold."

The girl frowned, though complied with his words. North stood erect, staring down at her in sudden seriousness. "Now young lady, what are you doing here? Who are you?"

A thought then occurred to him as he slapped a large hand to his forehead. "Oh! I almost forgot hot chocolate! Wait just a moment, this will warm you up."

He handed her the steaming mug of the chocolaty drink. She took it after a few seconds, looking at the substance carefully. "...What is it?"

North nearly did a double-take. "Why, it's best drink in world! Hot chocolate!"

The girl bashfully glanced away. "I've never had it before..."

Deciding she was not a threat, at least from what his belly could tell him, North grinned merrily. "Then it will be first try! Go ahead, try it!"

Hesitantly she sipped from the mug, her uniquely colored eyes lighting up in surprise and awe. "It's delicious! I love it!"

Santa let out a bellowing laugh, one that did not frighten her, but caused her smile to broaden. "That's good, that's good. Drink while it's hot, it will warm insides."

Eagerly she agreed, drinking more of the sweet hot beverage. North then grew serious again, repeating his previously stated questions. "Okay young lady, time for answers to questions. Why are you here in workshop? Who are you?"

"I...I'm not sure who I am," She began, her voice soft and barely audible. "I named myself after the Summer Spirit in Greece, though I shortened it to Rose..."

"Summer Spirit?" North raised a busy brow.

"Yes. That was all I was told, that I am the Spirit of Summer with the power of thaw and flame. My staff was the only thing I woke up with aside from the clothes I had on at the time. Now I just...wander around, doing my job. I was hoping that...that visiting you could help me become believed in. People walk straight through me like I'm just...like I'm just air! I don't know what to do..."

North hummed to himself, pacing a little as his boots clanked against the floor. Rose watched him with rising anticipation, clutching the blankets and coat in nervousness.

"I don't think I can help you." The Guardian of Wonder answered sadly, pity shining in his bright baby blue eyes.

This time Rose forced herself up, careful not to spill the hot chocolate as her free hand clutched his coat that was still wrapped around her person. "What?! But why not? Please, I need your help! I don't know what else I can do!"

With great care, the bearded man guided her around by the elbow, showing her the interior of the office. Ice was part of the walls with multi-lit windows that filtered in the bright daylight.

Ice sculptures were scattered around, as were multiple types of toys and inventions. A shelf here, a hook there. Yet it all seemed so...wonderful. Rose was in awe of the place.

"This is just office. I might not be able to help you with people believing in you, but I can help you believe in self, and in Man on Moon. He gave you this purpose for reason."

She scowled, the action marring her features as he led her out of the office. "The Man on the Moon turned my life into this nightmare. I've always been alone, just wandering the Earth trying to figure out who I am. How can I believe in such a horrid person? I have no memories, not even a name to call myself by. Was I someone else before? Or was I created? From what I can gather, it's the for...mer..."

Rose trailed off as soon as they stepped outside North's office. She gaped in disbelief at the number of flying, beautifully made turtles so advanced in technology it was like she'd stepped into a fairy tale. A mechanical flying jellyfish floated about above them, a glowing balloon, soaring miniature airplanes...

Astonishment left the spirit mute.

"Everyone calls me Santa Claus, the jolly man in a red suit that gives presents. But it's so much more than that," North explained, beaming at her reaction. "I give ideas, I give joy, I give wonder! And it is what I was _made_ to do, what I have done for so long I can't remember when I started! I see the wonder in the air, in everything eyes can see, and I protect that wonder. Man on Moon has reason for everything. You will learn, in time, what that is."

She stood frozen, just watching the magic before her eyes. It was like excitement and childish wonder had bloomed inside of her, sending her into such a state of euphoria that unknowingly her lips curved into a wide smile as she forgot why she was here in the first place.

"Rose, in time I think you will be believed in. But for now, believe in self and Man on Moon. He knows what he is doing, and you should follow whatever you feel you were born to do. Can you do that?"

He looked down at her with a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention from his many inventions. She locked eyes with him, seeing the vast wisdom in his eyes and the kindness he so openly displayed to her.

Gradually, she nodded. "Yes...I think I can. When I came here, I just wanted someone to solve my own problems for me. But now...now, I want to be able to know who I am without the aid of anyone. I want to see the world with new eyes and to believe in myself for once. Thank you...North."

North grinned, bending down to her level as she was so much shorter than himself. "Sometimes we look for things we want, and end up with what we needed. You are a brave girl, and I see you are determined too, if you are crazy enough to come here when you are Spirit of Summer. Do me favor, and don't risk yourself like this again, hm?"

Another nod. "Yes, sir."

The Russian chuckled, ruffling her head of long golden red hair. "Good girl."

As she smiled up at him, she felt something within her change. She felt lighter, happier. Perhaps she could make children, at least, believe in her. She was set on doing so, and would refuse to give up after that.

She just expected advice, but instead was shown wonder and magic, and the ability to enjoy one's purpose to the fullest. She'd become giddy for the first time in the past century, elated at the marvels revealed to her.

That was the day Rose the Spirit of Summer started to believe in herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! She met North! Next is another time skip, which is actually when the movie and this fanfic begin to coincide. Hope North wasn't out of character...I tried to balance him out, but it's been so long since I've seen ROTG, I needed a refresher. Review, favorite and follow! They inspire me to write even more!**


End file.
